<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wilted Cornflowers by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493612">Wilted Cornflowers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Forests, M/M, ghost - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:19:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>George is a forest spirit that Dream met 10 years ago. Dream was looking for a break from the world as he meandered through the forest, only to have his repose disrupted by an enthusiastic forest spirit by the name of George.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wilted Cornflowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*THERE WILL BE MULTIPLE CHAPTERS*</p><p>This is the first chapter of a new series that I decided to start. It's my first time writing anything with continuing chapters, so please bear with me! Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream had always enjoyed walking through the forest. There was something about the tall trees and the peaceful silence that he had always cherished.<br/>
Birds flitted from branch to branch, rustling the leaves above him. Dreams boots crushed twigs and dead leaves under him as he meandered between trees and hopped over fallen logs. Ahead of him was a small cabin, built from logs that were so worn by age that many were on the verge of collapsing.<br/>
Dream came here when he was a young boy, to escape his mundane life. Though it had seen better days, the well-loved log house was still beautiful to him, and the flowers that surrounded it reminded him of fond memories.<br/>
Years ago, Dream remembered planting the blue cornflowers with a forest spirit. He was glad to see that they were still alive. He briefly wondered if the spirit was still here. Dream’s memory was vague, he couldn’t remember what the boy who had helped him looked like, but only what he sounded like, and how he had made Dream feel.<br/>
Shaking his head to rid his thoughts of the memory, he kicked open the un-hinged door. The sight that greeted him was dismal at best. A flipped over table leaned against the wall, and food wrappers were littered all over the mossy floor. Dream sighed as he yanked the hood of his head. A long day of cleaning awaited him.</p><p>Almost 3 hours later, he found himself outside the cabin, watering the flowers. As he sprinkled the pitiful plants, Dream's thoughts began to drift.<br/>
He was thinking of what his dinner would be when out of the corner of his eye something moved. This wasn’t strange, as wildlife darted through the tall trees all the time, however this time, something was different. Dream stopped pouring water and calmly walked into the house. He picked up his bow, and cautiously returned back outside. Crouching down, he strung the bow and looked around. </p><p>The forest seemed to grow silent, even the little sparrows had stopped their chirping. Then, out of seemingly nowhere, a boy appeared. Startled, the arrow Dream had knocked flew at the young man. Dream fell back, off-balance, but the floating boy didn’t seem disturbed.<br/>
The spirit looked no older than 19, with a head full of shockingly messy dark hair. Sitting nestled in his fluffy hair, was a pair of goggles. Hanging loosely off his shoulders was a light blue shirt, which was smudged with dirt. </p><p>“Hello! I haven’t seen you in years!” The boy said, a look of pure joy lighting up his face. Still on the ground, Dream just blinked at him. The spirit began to frown, tilting his head to the side, causing his entire body to float on an angle. “Don’t tell me you can’t talk. Going through life silently… it must be so hard.”</p><p>“Uh, yeah I can speak.” Dream snapped out of his daze and took in the hovering boy. “You said that we’ve, like, met before? I haven’t been here in ages so I don’t think that's possible.”</p><p>“Oh but it is! You don’t remember? It was quite a while ago. You were so small!” The spirit twirled around as he talked. “Oh well. If you don’t remember, my name’s George.”</p><p>“I don’t, well, actually, I kind of remember you. You weren’t so, um, old.” Dream was nervous, though he wasn’t sure why. The boy didn’t look older than him, but that wasn’t very telling when it came to spirits.<br/>
George seemed to dim, “Yeah I know. It’s been so long since anyone has come to my cabin. I thought you would remember me at least.” </p><p>“Yeah I do. We spent a lot of time together, it would be hard to completely forget about you.”</p><p>George smiled in relief. </p><p>They spent the rest of the waning day talking to each other, catching up on what had happened in the years they had been apart. Though Dream had initially come here to be alone, he was not upset at the company. For some reason, he truly enjoyed talking to the ghost boy. Eventually, when the sun was beginning to set, the two boys had lapsed into silence. Usually, Dream felt the need to fill the silence with words, but with George, he felt comfortable. They simply laid next to each other, surrounded by the blue flowers that they had planted years before. </p><p> </p><p>A young Dream stumbled through the overgrown forest, looking over his shoulder frantically every five minutes. Close to tears, he ran as fast as he could, though it wasn’t clear if he had a destination. After what seemed like an eternity, he collapsed unable to run any further. He could no longer hear the loud and harsh voices of his pursuers. His eyes began to cloud with tears, and he finally began to sob. Almost ten minutes passed before Dream was able to calm himself down. Still sniffling, he wiped his nose and stood up, only to fall right back down. Right in front of him was a boy, looking to be about Dreams age. </p><p>The new boy bent over and offered his hand to Dream, who was still on the forest floor. On his face was a confused smile. Embarrassed to have fallen, Dream stood up without help, and brushed off his scuffed pants. He scoffed and looked away.</p><p>“I didn’t need your help.” Dream grumped. He had only fallen out of shock, but Dream’s face still burned with shame. </p><p>The boy giggled a little bit and straightened back up. He was a little shorter than Dream, the top of his fluffy hair barely making it to Dreams nose. </p><p> </p><p>Sitting underneath the puffs of dark hair was a stark white pair of goggles. The little boy stuck out his hand again, but this time it was to offer Dream a handshake. </p><p>“Hey there! My name is George. I heard you, uh...kinda crying, so I came over to see what was wrong. Are you ok?” Gone was the confusion on the brunette's face, and in its place was a look of concern. </p><p>“I’m fine. I only fell over. That was why I was crying. No other reason. Got it?” Dream looked over at George threateningly. Well, as threatening as he could be with his still-puffy eyes and snotty nose. </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, okay whatever you say. Anyways, wanna see something cool? It’s just through these bushes!” The shorter boy turned away without waiting for Dream's answer and began to make his way through the undergrowth.</p><p> Not wanting to be left behind by the strange boy, Dream hurried to catch up. Pushing low-hanging branches out of his way, George ran ahead, hopping eagerly over little fallen trees and logs.<br/>
He led Dream into an open clearing, in which a small cabin sat. The ground around it was bare and lacking, but the cabin itself was in good shape. Its door was fully hinged, and its only window seemed clean and intact. </p><p>Dream stared at it, awed as only a nine-year-old would be. He ran over to the door and started to push it open. Surprisingly, it gave no resistance and swung open. Falling in, Dream stuck his hands out to steady himself.</p><p>Laughing, George followed him into the house.</p><p>“What do you think? It’s pretty cool right! I found it a while back. I got some help cleaning it though.” George gestured around, looking obviously proud.</p><p> / A while back? / Dream was confused by his choice of words but decided not to think about it anymore. </p><p>Rather than answering, he walked around the small room, looking at the trinkets that were lying around. </p><p>On the wooden wall, there was a small shelf, which was home to a toy car and a single wilted blue cornflower. </p><p>A small table sat in the corner of the room, on it a packet of seeds, and an old tin watering can. Dream walked over to look at the drawing on the packet. More cornflower seeds. </p><p>“What’s your deal with cornflowers?” He inquired, picking up the packet in one hand. </p><p>“They’re my favourite colour,” George tapped his temple. “I can’t see very many colours, and blue is one of the few I can.” He smiled and came over to Dream. “Wanna plant them together? They’ve kinda just been sitting here collecting dust.” </p><p>They started to garden, pulling out spiky weeds and digging holes. As they worked, Dream and George talked. They talked about inconsequential things, such as their favourite foods and the best time of day. Dream talked about his family, and how he was bullied at school. George talked about the forest and told Dream as many facts about it that he could. Every time George would mention mushrooms, Dream would wrinkle his nose, so George made sure to talk about the fungus as much as he could. He even went so far as to chase Dream with one, cackling every time the young boy screamed in fear. </p><p>The day went on as the boys became friends, the sun getting lower and lower in the sky. By the time that Dream had to light the lanterns, the ground outside the cabin was torn up, and little holes were littered around. </p><p>“It’s finally time! Do you want to do the honors?” George gestured to the packet in Dreams hand solemnly. </p><p>“I would definitely like to do the honors. Shall we?” He stuck his dirt-smudged fingers into the small tear and pulled a handful of small seeds out. Followed by George, who was holding a lamp, he dropped the little balls, one by one, into the holes they had dug together. His scuffed boots kicked dirt over them, and soon it looked as if nothing had ever happened. </p><p>They both flopped down onto the hard-packed dirt, George laughing at Dream when he cringed at the impact. They laid in silence, not because there was nothing to talk about, but because they didn’t feel the need to speak. The sun had fully set by the time that George finally said something.</p><p>“Don’t you need to go home?”</p><p>“No. I’ll sleep here.” And, true to his word, Dream fell asleep, his dreams haunted by ghostly boys in blue shirts.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading and please feel free to leave comments and kudos!<br/>I'm always looking for criticism, so if you have any please leave it in the comments!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>